A Day Playing The Most Absurd Game
by JuneLuxray
Summary: Tucker shows Danny, Sam, Jack, and Maddie 'The Sims'. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Tucker was downstairs in the Fenton's lab showing Danny a game he got called 'The Sims 2'. Danny eyed the game oddly.

"Tucker, what-"

"Just lemme show you, dude!" Tucker said, interrupting him. He went to 'create-a-family' and selected the 'FentonFoleyManson' family. Danny blinked at it. Tucker made sims that looks like Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Danny, Sam, and Tucker. All together. Danny gave Tucker a look.

"You made sims that look like us? Why?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow. Tucker grinned.

"For humor, dud-" He turned and saw Danny's parents coming down and stairs, Sam following. Danny quickly adressed Sam with a small kiss, then they all turned and look at the game Tucker was playing. Sam looked weirded out.

"Did you really just make a_ Sims_ family composed of us?" She said. Tucker grinned.

"Yup!" Maddie and Jack looked at the game, and Maddie smiled a little.

"Jack and I have seen Jazz play this. C'mon, let's have some fun with this." She said. Tucker smiled, and moved the family into an empty house. They watched as Danny sim went to go make out with Sam sim. Both blushed as the group laughed, and wiping away a tear of laughter, Tucker grinned.

"I'm putting that on You-Tube. Even as sims, you two still make out." Tucker said. Danny rolled his eyes. Then a message popped up on the screen that a skunk had wandered into the yard. They all blinked. Danny cocked his head.

"Well, what does that mean?" He asked. Tucker looked up with a smile.

"It can spray out sims if the try to pet-"

"Tucker! Your sim's about to go to try to pet the skunk!" Sam shouted, pointing at the screen. Tucker turned to see his sim-look-alike approaching the skunk. Tucker's eyes widened and instantly tried to click the action box away, but it was too late. Tucker-sim had started the action, and tried to pet the skunk, before the skunk turned it's rear to Tucker-sim and sprayed him. Tucker stared open-mouthed as everyone laughed at him. Jack laughed, and pointed to Tucker-sim trying to pet the skunk again. Getting sprayed again.

Tucker had turned thoroughly red as his sim walked past Danny and Sam, both of which sims covered their noses and said in simlish that Tucker smelled bad. As Tucker-sim passed by the other sims, they showed the same expression toward Tucker.

Growling, Tucker directed his sim to the shower, and Danny-sim to the phone to go call animal control. Danny pouted.

"Oh, c'mon. Why are you making MY sim go call animal control?"

"Because, if you don't let me, your sim is next on getting sprayed." Tucker said with a growl. Danny turned red and shut up as the group around him laughed.

Jack-sim went into the house with Maddie-sim, and found their way to a bed. Danny, Sam, and Tucker paled as they all saw on the autonomy they were going to do 'WooHoo'. Maddie and Jack just turned red, as Sam shoved Tucker over and clicked the box to stop the action. Jazz-sim went straight for the bookshelf to read, while Danny and Sam sim continued to make out.

The game turned to night abruptly. Tucker grinned.

"Alright, now that my sim doesn't smell like skunk anymore, I think it's time for our sims to go downtown." He said, directing the sims downtown.

The game loaded for a minute. The sims appeared downtown, and Maddie and Jack went off to dance, Tucker to the dancefloor with younger sims along with Jazz, and Sam to follow Danny.

Soon, both sims came across two pale-colored sims and began chatting with them. They didn't think much of it, but a small grin tugged on Tucker's face. They noted his strange little smile.

"Tucker, why are you...?" Danny trailed off. Tucker looked up at him.

"You'll see in a minute- oh, wait, look now." Tucker said, pointing to the screen.

The female sim they were talking to grabbed hold of Danny-sim, the male sim grabbing hold of Sam-sim. Both then bit down onto their necks, and Danny and Sam paled as everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh...This...Better..." Danny started, shaking a little.

"Not...Be...What...We...Think..." Sam said, angered. Tucker said nothing as both sim's skins became paler, and uttered a 'bleh'. Tucker smiled.

"Ta-da! Danny-sim and Sam-sim are vampir- OW!" Tucker said as Danny and Sam punched him.

"CHANGE OUR SIMS BACK NOW!" They demanded. Maddie and Jack stayed back, laughing so hard they cried.

**This will be a two-shot. NOT ALL SIM FACTS ARE CORRECT. In fact, most are incorrect. Vampire sims don't bite other sims immediately. Just wanted to write a humor. I don't own Danny Phantom or The Sims.**


	2. Chapter 2

"CHANGE OUR SIMS BACK!" Danny and Sam demanded. Tucker laughed.

"Never!" He said. Danny's eyes turned green and he growled, and Tucker backed up.

"Alright, fine. Because you gave me the 'scary eyes'." Tucker said. "But, I won't be able to do it until the next night. So, your sims are both gonna sleep in coffins all day long." Tucker said. Danny and Sam didn't look pleased, but, finally, Jack and Maddie stopped laughing, and Jack put a hand on his distraught son's shoulder.

"Somehow, vampire Danny...hehe...Just makes me laugh too hard." Danny pouted and crossed his arms, Sam doing the same thing.

After directing the sims home, Tucker bought two coffins, and placed them underground the home. As the sunlight came through, Danny and Sam's sims became smoking and hissed, running into the house, occasionally stopping in pain of the sun, and ran autonomously to the coffins.

Another Sim day went by. Jazz read books, Tucker's sim played video games, and Maddie and Jack sim tried to build things.

Upon nightfall, Danny and Sam sim woke up from the coffins. Tucker directed Sam-sim to the phone, and clicked on 'call Gypsy Matchmaker'. Danny gave him an odd look, but Tucker replied with another look that said 'trust me'.

Soon, the Gypsy came. Tucker made Danny and Sam sim go to buy Vamprocillin-D from the gypsy. Both drank the potions, and turned once more into normal sims. They bid the gypsy good-bye, and Tucker saw a werewolf come by.

He smugly tried to direct Danny-sim to it, before Danny swatted his hand away from the mouse.

"No more turning my sim into weird stuff." Danny muttered. Tucker pouted and crossed his arms.

"Man, you ruin all the fun of this!" Tucker snorted. Danny smiled cruelly.

"Well, if you're that into 'fun', watch_ this_." Danny said, directing Tucker sim to the werewolf. Danny held the struggling Tucker back, before Maddie came and moved him, lightly scolding him for the action. Danny only watched with an amused smile as Tucker-sim was savaged, and after, Tucker-sim glowed red, and became a werewolf. He howled at the moon. Tucker's jaw dropped as Jack tried not to laugh and be serious.

"Alright, as funny as that was, Danny, it's not nice to mock your friend by doing that." Jack said. Danny mumbled a 'sorry' to Tucker.

Sam shrugged."Eh, who wants to go get popcorn to watch with?" She asked. Everyone nodded and ran up the stairs.

The only thing wrong was, Tucker forgot to leave the game on 'pause'.

**DUN-DUN-DUNNNN! I don't own DP or The Sims! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

After getting themselves each a bowl of popcorn, they walked back down to the lab again, and Tucker went up to the screen...And froze.

"I FORGOT TO PUT IT ON PAUSE!" Tucker shouted. The rest of the group walked over and gawped.

What happened was Jack and Maddie had a baby, in their sim's memories there was a 'WooHoo', Tucker was still a werewolf, there were gravestones from remnants of a walking-by sim neighbor who got killed one way or another, thankfully not being their sims because they were all intact. Jazz was a plantsim, and, among their shock, no one noticed Danny and Sam sim heading for a bed...

All of a sudden, the bed that Danny and Sim were in was directed in a cut-scene on the screen, with the bed jumping up and down, and fireworks around the bed. Danny and Sam paled and turned away, while Maddie and Jack looked horrified, and Tucker was laughing too hard to breathe.

The cut scene was soon over, and both sims got out of the bed, both looking rather happy. Danny and Sam looked weirded out, and Maddie and Jack continued staring. Tucker finally managed to wipe away some tears from laughter.

"Oh...My...TOO...FREAKING...PRICELESS!" Tucker sputtered out. Finally Maddie and Jack seemed to wake up from their trances, and both gave Danny a look, which Danny blushed at.

Danny and Sam wordlessly pushed Tucker away, and quit the game without saving. Tucker protested, but he was ignored as the couple marched up the stairs irritably.

Tucker exchanged a look with Danny's parents, before they all sighed and left.

They would, sadly, never again make sims based off of themselves...

**I don't own DP or The Sims. Please review. End.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Danny Phantom, which is owned by Butch Hartman. I also do not own 'The Sims'. Thanks for those who gave me the TuckerxJazz idea. :D  
**

"...PLEASE, _PLEASE__! _YOU GUYS, PLEASE!" Tucker cried, on his hands and knees. Danny and Sam were giving him cross looks. Tucker gave his 'bambi' eyes.

"PLEASEEE?" He asked. Danny and Sam both sighed.

"Alright, fine, ONE more hour of-"

"YES!" Tucker cried, running downstairs to the lab where the computer was. Jack and Maddie heard the commotion, and came from the kitchen, gave Danny and Sam only brief smiles, and went down to the lab as well.

Giving each other one more worrisome look, both slowly went down the stairs, to the computer.

There, Tucker had moved in the family again. Being as that Danny and Sam purposefully made the game not save, they were starting out clean. Danny and Sam sighed.

"Alright, first things first- do not change my sim into weird things." He said. Tucker pouted.

"But isn't that the fun of this?" He demanded. Danny said nothing back. Tucker sighed, and saw the game turn to night. He smiled and directed Danny and Sam sim to downtown for a date. Both sighed, and Sam spoke.

"Alright, this time, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TURN OUR SIMS INTO VAMPIRES." She said firmly. Tucker pouted more. Jack and Maddie frowned.

"Oh, come on! We all know turning sims into odd creatures is half the fun of this game!" Maddie said. Jack nodded in agreement, but neither boyfriend or girlfriend said a thing.

As downtown loaded, Tucker instantly directed Danny to kiss Sam multiple times in public. Danny and Sam grimaced as they tried not to beat the crap out of Tucker for doing that. Maddie and Jack were snickering.

But soon, some old lady sim walked up to the pair. Danny blinked.

"Who is she- WHAT THE?" He shouted as the woman started beating Danny with her purse. Danny sim tried to protect himself from the merciless, prude woman's purse, and this time, even Sam was laughing at that.

"O-kay, now I'm afraid of old women. Thanks a lot, Tucker." Danny said with a frown. Tucker only rolled his eyes.

After directing them home, Jazz sim started making out with Tucker sim. Sam burst out laughing, Danny looked disturbed, and Maddie and Jack weren't quite sure how to react. So they said nothing.

They didn't notice Jazz coming down the stairs. She gave them an odd look.

"What are you guys all doing down here?" She asked, raising a curious eyebrow. Danny and Sam only pointed at Tucker, and she mouthed an 'oh'. She came down to see what was going on...And saw the two sims making out.

"WHAT THE? WHAT?" She shouted. This time, Danny and Sam were both laughing, and Tucker turned a bright red.

"Uh...I didn't do it. They did it themselves." Tucker muttered. Jazz sighed, but nodded. Tucker appeared tight-lipped about something, but didn't say anything as he turned back. Maddie and Jack seemed to catch that, though. They politely smiled at him, which he blushed at a little.

But, no one saw Danny and Sam sim go to the bed again while they were distracted, and as Tucker turned to see the screen, it instantly went to a bed jumping up and down with fireworks around it. Everyone stared silently, Jazz's mouth agape.

When it was over, both sims got out the bed, looking happy. Some of their motives had gone up, some down. Tucker burst out laughing _again_.

"OH-MY-GOSH-HAHAHA! I-OH MY GOSH- A _SECOND_ TIME! OH MY GOD! TOO FREAKING FUNNY!" He shouted, falling out of the chair, kicking his legs up and down. Maddie and Jack gave Danny weirded out looks, and Jack whispered into his ear,

"You and I are going to have a talk later. Just in case." He said. Danny turned thoroughly red-faced, Sam just as red. Jazz blinked, then she giggled and grinned.

"Wait, a second time?" She asked. Tucker spat out in between laughing this.

"We...haha...Were...HEHE...Pl-play-ying this e-earlier, and...HAHAHA! Th-the s-same thing h-h-happened!" He said. Jazz began laughing too, nearly as hard as Tucker. Danny and Sam wordlessly turned the game off while Tucker was down without saving, and left.

Tucker frowned, but got up, following them. Jazz went up as well (to go do homework) and Maddie and Jack were left.

Maddie's purple eyes flickered up at Jack. "Jack, you're going to speak with Danny, right?" She asked. Jack nodded. Maddie cast a look toward the computer again.

"...And, Tucker-"

"We pretend to not notice anything for now." Jack said. Maddie sighed and nodded, and grinned at Jack.

"Well, I made some fudge for you." She said. Jack instantly perked up.

"FUDGE! Thanks, Mads!" He shouted, running up the stairs. Maddie sent one more precarious look at the computer, before turning and going up the stairs.

The sims waited, to horrify and amuse one day, someday again...


End file.
